Team Isberto & The Battle Brawlers  True Colours
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: As you know, this is the script for the episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge  Featuring Team Isberto & The Battle Brawlers  called True Colours.


**"Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (Featuring Team Isberto & The Battle Brawlers) - True Colours"**

**Recap**

**Gohan: **Hey, guys! This is Gohan, one of the Team Isberto. In the previous episode, Dan Kuso heads off to fight Mag Mel, one on one and learn more about this Gate and Key he keeps talking about. When he reaches the inner chambers of Mag Mel's fortress, Mag Mel reveals that the Gate and Key is a mutated version of the Switch Code that Code Eve gave to Dan and Drago. Anubias and Sellon appear as Mag Mel summons several Mechtogan. The Team Isberto and the other Brawlers arrive but prove to be no match for the Mechtogan. So, Dan and Drago share their powers with the others, allowing them to summon their own Mechtogan. Spectra also arrives on the Vestal Destroyer and the Chaos Bakugan and Mag Mel, especially Razenoid, are defeated.

**Razenoid: **Ahh!

**Mag Mel: **Curse you!

**Gohan: **Dan realizes his mistakes with his friends, especially the five of us, and once again become the leader of the Battle Brawlers. Despite their victory, Razenoid was able to collect the gate meaning that Mag Mel only needs the key from Dan to achieve his goal.

**Razenoid: **The gate is finally mine! At last, I am a whole!

[Roaring]

**Mag Mel: **Now all that is left is for me to get the key.

**Prolouge**

**Washu Kozuka: **I wonder how the heroes are doing during their mission.

**Daimon: **Well, I couldn't bear it if Mag Mel and Razenoid are going after Dan and Drago still at this rate.

**Max Tennyson: **As long as the Team Isberto will do whatever they can to help the Battle Brawlers, there is nothing that Mag Mel can do about it.

**Washu Kozuka: **Hm, perhaps you're right, Max. Maybe there is still hope for the future of mankind, but if they lose the battle along with the Brawlers, it will be the end of humanity.

**Professor Paradox:** I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ms. Washu.

**Daimon: **Professor Paradox, what are you saying about it?

**Professor Paradox: **Well, correct me if wrong, but I know about the future that the Team Isberto and the Battle Brawlers will win the battle by defeating Mag Mel in order the restore peace in this world.

**Washu Kozuka: **Oh, yeah? Then, how exactly do you know about this, Mr. Smarty Pants?

**Professor Paradox: **Well, believe me if I can tell you this, but it's the future that can be trusted.

**Max Tennyson: **Yes, that could be very true. If the time is right, then perhaps the Team Isberto and the Battle Brawlers will take their chances to win.

**Washu Kozuka: **Right, but how can you be so sure if you're right?

**Professor Paradox: **Just trust me, and the future will trust you.

**Daimon: **He's right, Ms. Washu. Because if his predictions are true, then only time will tell so that the future can be trusted for the world.

**Washu Kozuka: **Hm? Well, all right, Professor. We'll just have to put aside our differences and to make sure that these heroes will put an end to Mag Mel and Razenoid for good.

**Professor Paradox: **Excellent! You see, I knew that you can trust me for all the mankind.

**Max Tennyson: **Hm, of course. Let's hope that the Team Isberto and the Battle Brawlers will do whatever it takes to save the world.

**Daimon:** I agree with you, Max. And I know they can do it.

**Act 1**

**Mag Mel: **Soon, Razenoid will awaken and his catharsis will be complete...which leads just one thing. I need Dan Kuso's key, so that I may become whole!

**Sellon: **We will do whatever it takes, so that your destiny may be realized, sire.

**Mag Mel: **[Evil Chuckles]

Very well, then. Off with the both of you! Bring back what is mine!

**Sellon: **As you wish, master. We do this all in your honor. Hmmhmm.

**Anubias: **Sellon might be focused on looking good for Master Mag Mel, but I won't let her getting my way of taking down Kuso once and for all!

[Evil Laughing]

**Act 2**

**Nurzak: **Thanks to all of you, peace has finally returned to Gundalia. We owe you a debt of gratitude, one that we could never repay. Thank you kindly, Battle Brawlers. And you too, Team Isberto. I must say that you've made a great efforts at all.

**Ian Isberto: **Well, it's been a pleasure to honor, sir.

**Fabia Sheen: **Once again, you'd shown messed up by working together, we can conquer...anything at all.

**Cyborg: **Boo-yah! Now we're talking business here because the Battle Brawlers have been reunited once again! Isn't that right, bro?

**Ian Isberto: **You've said it, Cyborg.

**Dan Kuso: **Well, Spectra lend a hand as well.

**Marucho Marukura: **That's true.

**Shun Kazami: **But the fight's still isn't over.

**Rafe: **Uh-huh. You've said it, Shun.

**Dan Kuso: **For sure, we've gotta find Mag Mel.

**Dexter: **That's right, Dan! Because no matter happens, we Team Isberto will fight alongside with you, Brawlers.

**Buttercup: **Yeah! And there's no way that Mag Mel is going to get that key of yours, Dan.

**Gohan:** I agree. And I can ensure that we won't let our guard down and we're not giving up without fight.

**Marucho Marukura: **Huh? It's an emergency transmission from Bakugan Interspace!

**Computer: **Terminal System Error! Terminal System Error!

**Cyborg: **What? Terminal system error? But I thought it's suppose to be an emergency transmission.

**Paige: **That doesn't sound good!

**Buttercup: **You've got that right, Paige!

**Shun Kazami: **How much do you want a bet? Mag Mel's responsible!

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah. I agree with you, Shun.

**Drago: **We'd better go check it out, then.

**Dan Kuso: **Yes.

**Nurzak: **If you need any help from Gundalia, please do not hestitate to ask at all, heroes.

**Fabia Sheen: **And the same goes to Neathia, too.

**Dan Kuso: **Hmm! Ready? Let's go!

**Fabia Sheen: **Safe travel, heroes!

**Ian Isberto: **Will do, Fabia.

**Marucho Marukura: **Here we go!

**Everyone: **Ahh!

**Cyborg: **Brace yourselves, y'all!

**Act 3**

**Dan Kuso: **Ahh!

**Marucho Marukura: **Ahh!

**Rafe and Paige: **Ahh!

**Ian Isberto: **Ahh!

**Dexter and Cyborg:** Ahh!

**Gohan and Buttercup: **Ahh!

**Everyone: **Ugh!

**Cyborg: **Aw, man.

**Dan Kuso: **That one really hurt.

**Paige:** What the heck just happened? Huh?

**Marucho Marukura: **I'm not sure. I've never had anything happened like that during teleporting before.

**Shun Kazami: **Hey, guys! Look!

**Everyone: **Huh?

**Gohan: **Aw, man! Look at this mess!

**Buttercup: **That's gotta be Mag Mel's handy work!

**Ian Isberto: **This is not good.

**Chaos Bakugan: **[Roaring]

**Everyone: **Ugh!

**Gohan: **Hey, look! That's Team Anubias!

**Dexter: **What are they doing here?

**Team Anubias: **[Panting]

**Cyclone Percival: **[Roaring]

**Cyborg: **Yo, guys! Look! It's Cyclone Percival!

**Rafe: **And they're in trouble! It's going to destroy both of them!

**Robin: **They're everywhere!

**Noah: **I don't think...I can keep going!

**Ben: **Tough it up, you big baby! Do you think Anubias would just give up like that?

**Team Anubias: **[Continue Panting]

**Ben: **Huh?

**Robin: **Ben, wait!

**Ben: **No time to argue! You guys go find the boss!

**Noah: **But, Ben!

**Ben: **Ah, don't worry about me, kid! I'll run a little interference and to catch up with you later! Hey, longhead! Over here!

**Cyclone Percival: **[Roaring]

**Buttercup: **Hey, has he lost his mind? He's going to get killed completely!

**Ian Isberto: **Come on, guys! We've gotta save him!

**Everyone: **Right!

**Ben: **Let's see if you're slow as you are often!

**Jack Punt: **Check it out! Is he crazy?

**Robin: **No, just brave. Come on!

**Noah: **Yeah, but...

**Robin: **You heard Ben, so quit arguing!

**Cyclone Percival: **[Roaring]

**Team Anubias: **[Continue Panting]

**Cyclone Percival: **[Roaring]

**Ben: **Ugh! Grr! As soon as the others get back with Anubias, you guys are toast!

**Cyclone Percival: **[Roaring]

**Dan Kuso: **Ability activate! Dragon Blazer!

**Ben: **Huh?

**Marucho Marukura: **That was a pretty bad hit! Are you okay, Ben?

**Ben: **The Battle Brawlers? And Team Isberto?

**Team Anubias: **Huh?

**Ben: **They've just saved my bacon!

**Jack Punt: **[Laughing]

The big tough hero needed to be saved!

**Ben: **Hey! Pipe down!

**Dan Kuso: **What the heck happened to this place?

**Dylan: **You might see the lunatics are running the asylum, or is it ruining?

[Laughing]

**Marucho Marukura: **Dylan, what are you talking about?

**Dylan: **Well, you may have kicked Mag Mel out, but that doesn't mean the Chaos Bakugan are gotta stop behaving. Now does it?

**Cyborg: **Yo, what is he mean about this?

**Ian Isberto: **Beats me, dude.

**Act 4**

**Shuuko Marukura: **Have you managed to find a way back into Bakugan Interspace yet?

**Kato: **Unfortunately, none of the access points are responding to our remote commands.

**Shuuko Marukura: **Marucho.

**Ben: **We gathered all the remaining battlers we can find in here.

**Ian Isberto: **Good, then we should be safe here for now.

**Marucho Marukura: **I don't understand why we can't transport ourselves out of here right now, like we normally would? I need to have a closer look at the system to see if I can figure it out, okay?

**Rafe: **Got it! I'll come with you!

**Dexter: **Let me assist you, Marucho.

**Cyborg: **Me, too.

**Gohan: **So, any luck yet?

**Marucho Marukura: **Check it out! None of the access points are working.

**Rafe: **We can't even teleport back to Gundalia or Neathia either.

**Buttercup: **This stinks! At this rate, we'll never bring all the help we can get!

**Cyborg: **Aw, man! Now that is not cool, ya'll! Even my scanners told me that the access points are not working, too.

**Gohan: **For once, I agree with you, Cyborg.

**Shun Kazami: **So people can come in, but they can't get out.

**Dan Kuso: **That's makes zero sense.

**Ian Isberto: **Me neither, Dan.

**Dylan: **Then maybe I can explain it for 'ya.

**Cyborg: **All right, punk! It looks like that you've got some serious explaining to do and I mean it! Now start talking!

**Dylan: **Very well, then. Gather round, kiddies. Cause it's story time! When after you guys took off, everything seem back to normal. That's when the Chaos Bakugan reappeared and things get ugly again! And that everything and anyone is sight! Several brave battlers stood up to them and fought, but ultimately, they were no match for the enemies much. One by one, they were all defeated and before you knew it, the invaders were running riot and the blink of an eye, they reduced Bakugan Interspace into a pile of rubble! And that's the story of what happened while the Battle Brawlers and Team Isberto were away.

**Cyborg: **Aw, man. Now this is most troubling.

**Marucho Marukura: **So that's why we can't use the access points to exit the system.

**Drago: **The Chaos Bakugan destroyed too much in Interspace from the inside and messed up the framework.

**Dan Kuso: **I still say that Mag Mel's behind this!

**Ian Isberto: **Hm, that's right!

**Chris: **Whoa!

**Dan Kuso: **Huh?

**Ian Isberto: **What the?

**Chris: **Owe!

**Soon: **So, is this...

**Shun Kazami: **I know you two! You're with Sellon!

**Marucho Marukura: **Huh, Soon and Chris! Isn't it?

**Soon: **Th-the Battle Brawlers!

**Chris: **And Team Isberto. How...totally embarrassing.

**Buttercup: **Save it, sis! We're in the serious danger here right now!

**Act 5**

**Flash Ingram: **[Roaring]

**Chaos Bakugan: **[Roaring]

**Gohan: **I don't think they can see us in here.

**Noah: **How long do you think we'll have to stay here, guys?

**Dan Kuso: **Try not to sweat it, dude.

**Noah:** Hm?

**Dan Kuso:** Marucho's the biggest brain I know. He'll have us outta here real soon.

**Noah: **Hm, now you're acting like a hero? Where were you when we needed you most?

**Dan Kuso: **Gundalia.

**Ian Isberto: **That's right, Noah. And you should know that Dan is the only one that can saved us all.

**Noah: **Huh? I guess that's right. He was helping others.

**Marucho Marukura: **I think I may have found the backdoor out of here, guys.

**Dan Kuso: **An old access point.

**Cyborg: **Yeah, man. Not only the access points are working, but I can't believe it's still there.

**Marucho Marukura: **It was created from maintenance purposes while developing the beta version, but once we had the official launch, it was abandoned.

**Gohan: **Yeah, that sounds great!

**Shun Kazami: **Great work, you guys!

**Marucho Marukura: **The credit should go to Kato. The only reason I spotted it was because he send us a message through it.

**Buttercup: **Yes! At this rate, we'll be free from those Chaos Bakugan scums!

**Dexter: **That's right, Buttercup!

**Dan Kuso: **Okay, then. Let's hike on over this access point and get the heck out of this dump!

**Chris: **We're not even sure where Ms. Sellon is. Maybe we should wait here until she comes to find us.

**Soon: **You want us to coward like mice?

**Chris:** Huh?

**Soon: **Did you break your backbone in that fall? We're going to face this challenge head on, just as Ms. Sellon would. We'll go forth and blaze our own beautiful path!

**Ben: **Well, fellas! I don't know about all that beautiful stuff, but I don't wanna sit around either!

**Robin: **Yeah! Let's go!

**Jack Punt: **[Laughing]

**Chris: **Maybe we should send a message to Ms. Sellon, just in case she's stuck inside here, too.

**Soon: **Good thinking, Chris!

**Chris:** Right! Leave no teammate behind!

**Shun Kazami: **Okay, then!

**Dan Kuso: **Yep! No point standing around, so let's go!

**Ian Isberto: **Hm, I wouldn't be so sure about Anubias and Sellon.

**Shun Kazami: **Hm, why? What's wrong?

**Ian Isberto: **Because the five of us knew that these two are hiding something from us, and we're going to prove it.

**Shun Kazami: **Hm, I'm not sure what's been going on about Anubias and Sellon that you're talking about, but we'll have to make sure if these two might be good or bad. Either way, all of us have to find a way to the exit together.

**Ian Isberto:** Hm, obviously.

**Dylan: **Well, well, this is interesting.

**Sellon: **Chris just send me the coordinates where she and Soon are heading, along with...the Brawlers and Team Isberto.

**Anubias: **I'm coming for you, Dan Kuso!

**Act 6**

**Shun Kazami: **It looks like the majority of them clustered around the center of Interspace. So our safest bet is to approach from the East to avoid detection. It's not the most direct group, but it's our best option.

**Dylan:** Hey, hey, hey! Where's the fun in sneaking around, Brawlers?

**Battle Brawlers and Team Isberto: **Huh?

**Dylan: **Since when are you afraid of a little danger?

**Marucho Marukura:** What are you smiling about, Dylan? You may think this is just a big game, but it isn't!

**Dylan: **Hey, relax, guys! I'm not trying to cause you grief, I'm just doing my job here, okay?

**Dan Kuso: **Doing your job? What are you talking about, Dylan?

**Ian Isberto: **I think you're hiding something from us, do you?

**Dylan: **Well?

**Dan Kuso: **I've had enough of your riddles and nonsense! It's time for answers! So you better spit some out, dude!

**Marucho Marukura: **Right now!

**Shun Kazami:** Are you the one who brought the Chaos Bakugan here?

**Buttercup: **Yeah, Dylan! Give us some answers or else!

**Dylan: **And what if I was?

**Shun Kazami: **Did you?

**Cyborg: **Come on, man! Spit it out right now!

**Dylan: **[Laughing]

Calm down, pal. I'm just saying what if.

**Dan Kuso: **Dylan!

**Gohan: **Quit lying to us!

**Dylan: **I mean, wouldn't that be the kind of challenge you've all been looking for after all?

**Dan Kuso: **What?

**Ian Isberto: **What are you saying, Dylan?

**Dylan: **Sure, you've all been looking for more intense battle action. Why else would Battle Gear like the BakuNanos be so popular, they aren't created on Baku fellas and that's where I come in. Think of me as a genie in a bottle. I was created to make all your tones come true. Since the beginning of Bakugan Interspace, you've all grown immatured as battlers, so the system needed to evolve as well. Even with your brains and skills step created databugs who things would become predictable, and that punk is me, kiddies.

**Dan Kuso: **Seriously?

**Marucho Marukura:** So you're telling us that you're not human?

**Cyborg: **Then what are you? Some kind of an android or something?

**Dexter: **No, not just an android or whatever he is. He is actually an artificial intelligence program!

**Dylan: **That's exactly right. I'm nothing more than a jumble of data and a slick looking package created by Interspace to fulfill your deepest, darkest desires! And when you think of it, since you're the ones who build Interspace, I guess I'm really your creation which is kinda funny because you humans have been so quick to blame all the reason developments on Mag Mel! With the whole time you're the ones responsible! How do you know you didn't create Mag Mel? Huh, Brawlers?

**Ian Isberto: **Unbelievable!

**Dan Kuso: **That's crazy talk, pal!

**Chaos Bakugan: **[Roaring]

**Dan Kuso: **Ah!

**Ian Isberto: **Oh no!

**Shun Kazami: **It looks like...they found us!

**Dylan: **Hey, don't look at me. I didn't call them.

**Buttercup: **They're coming at us!

**Dan Kuso: **Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! BakuNano - Sonicanon! Destroy! As soon as we open up a path through the middle, everyone make a run for it! Got it?

**Shun Kazami: **We'll keep the Chaos Bakugan occupied!

**Marucho Marukura: **Don't worry! You'll be saved! We've got your backs!

**Everyone: **Huh!

**Rafe: **Wolfurio and I will bring up the rear!

**Paige: **And Boulderon and I will be right beside them!

**Ian Isberto: **And don't forget! We Team Isberto will defend and escort both of you to the safety from the Chaos Bakugan attack!

**Team Isberto: **Yeah!

**Ben: **You heard them! Let's go!

**Ian Isberto: **Team Isberto, full throttle assault!

**Team Isberto: **Right!

**Drago: **Move it, people!

**Iron Dragonoids: **[Roaring]

**Soon and Chris: **Ahh!

**Chris: **Ahh!

**Ian Isberto: **Don't stop, everyone! Just keep running!

**Cyborg: **Come on! Show me your hustle, y'all! Move it! Move it! Move it!

**Noah: **We're trying!

**Shun Kazami: **BakuNano - Hammermor! Destroy!

**Marucho Marukura: **BakuNano - Cross Striker! Destroy!

**Taylean: **Ha!

**Tristar: **Oh yeah! Let's do this!

**Iron Dragonoids: **[Roaring]

**Dexter: **Here comes more of them!

**Flash Ingrams: **[Roaring]

**Paige: **Here they come!

**Wolfurio: **Ha!

**Drago: **Ha! Ha!

**Chaos Bakugan: **[Roaring]

**Gohan: **Oh no! There's too many of them!

**Jack Punt: **This isn't looking so good!

**Ben: **I wish we had some Bakugan!

**Cyclone Percival:** [Roaring]

**Everyone: **Huh!

**Flash Ingram:** [Roaring]

**Everyone: **Huh!

**Soon: **We're surrounded!

**Rafe and Paige: **What? Oh no!

**Chaos Bakugan: **[Continue Roaring]

**Ian Isberto: **Oh no! They're in trouble now!

**Cyborg:** Aw man, there's just no end to these guys!

**Chris: **Ahh!

**Soon: **Be brave, Chris!

**Ben: **Grr!

**Anubias: **Ability activate! Tribal Crusher!

**Gohan: **Huh! Ian, look! It's them!

**Ian Isberto: **Huh? Anubias and Sellon! I've should have known!

**Soon and Chris: **Mistress Sellon!

**Buttercup: **So these two showed up! I didn't expect to see their ugly faces!

**Dexter: **Yeah, I don't even like this.

**Noah: **It's Anubias!

**Ben: **I knew you showed up, boss!

**Cyborg: **I don't think so, y'all! Look!

**Anubias: **Stand back! Kuso is all mine!

**Flash Ingram: **[Roaring]

**Battle Brawlers: **Huh!

**Chris: **What's ha-happening here?

**Sellon: **You poor fools still don't understand?

**Ian Isberto: **Grr, I knew this has come to this!

**Drago: **I don't believe it!

**Dan Kuso: **They're on Mag Mel's side!

**Ian Isberto: **That's what we've been trying to tell you, Dan! Those two are responsible for bringing the Chaos Bakugan here for the attacks and we all know that Anubias and Sellon are behind everything all along!

**Sellon: **It's true! We are artificial life forms created by Master Mag Mel to aid in his resurrection. But, thanks to you, Battle Brawlers, or should I say the energy you generated by battling, that the master was able to speed along his rebirth by absorbing all that you produced.

**Dan Kuso: **Unbelievable, dude!

**Shun Kazami: **So they've been using us from the very beginning!

**Gohan: **That's right, Shun! And she's the one who tricked you by making you a new leader of the Battle Brawlers as a trap!

**Shun Kazami: **Grr, I can't believe that I've been careless for all this time!

**Sellon: **Now all that's left is to take that key of yours.

**Chris: **It just...can't be!

**Soon: **Tell us it's not true, mistress?

**Buttercup: **Sorry, girls! But we've been trying to tell you the reason that she was going to betray the two of you!

**Chris: **No!

**Sellon: **Ability activate! Ancient Levity!

**Soon and Chris: **Why, Mistress Sellon?

**Dexter: **Oh no! She's going to kill them all!

**Shun Kazami:** Ability...activate! Slash Hyper - Sword Storm! Ha! You'll pay for this, you witch!

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah! No one manipulates everyone, especially Shun Kazami, and gets away with it! Team Isberto, battle stations!

**Team Isberto: **Yah!

**Sellon: **[Evil Chuckles]

**Dan Kuso: **Drago, we gotta jump in there!

**Drago: **You got it!

**Ian Isberto: **Here we go! Power Armor activate! Falcon Trigger! Ha! Dexter and Cyborg, you must protect the other battlers at all cost! Gohan and Buttercup, you're with me!

**Dexter and Cyborg: **Right!

**Gohan and Buttercup: **Right!

**Anubias: **Why waste your time protecting such pathetic insects?

**Noah: **Huh!

**Anubias: **Let's fight, Kuso! Right now!

**Horridian: **[Roaring]

**Drago: **Grr!

**Marucho Marukura: **All right! You ready, Tristar?

**Tristar: **Let's roll, Marucho buddy! Hm!

**Marucho Marukura: **Rafe and Paige, we need you to take the battlers to a safe zone!

**Paige: **Yep! You got it!

**Rafe: **Leave it to me, Marucho!

**Paige: **Don't you mean "us", pal?

**Rafe: **Just relax, okay?

**Cyborg: **Come on, y'all! We've gotta get you to the safe zone right now!

**Dexter: **We've got your back, everyone!

**Rafe and Paige: **Right!

**Rafe: **Okay! Let's move, everyone!

**Ben: **Man, I can't believe the boss is some creepy bad dude!

**Noah: **Anubias! He called us a bunch of...insects!

**Cyborg: **Don't worry, kid! We'll teach that punk a painful lesson he'll never forget!

**Dan Kuso: **Ability activate! Titanium Hummer!

**Anubias: **Ability activate! Mangler Claw!

**Horridian: **[Roaring]

**Bolcanon: **[Roaring]

**Dan Kuso: **Ability activate! Double Up!

**Drago: **You're both going down! Ah!

**Dan Kuso: **Nice one, buddy!

**Sellon: **But you've left yourself wide open, Dan.

**Shun Kazami: **Not so fast!

**Sellon: **Shun! How I wish we had more time to get to know each other but at last, it ends here!

**Krowll: **[Screeching]

**Vertexx: **[Roaring]

**Shun Kazami: **She's ovenly clever!

**Ian Isberto: **You can say that again, Shun!

**Sellon: **Now about that key!

**Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura: **Huh?

**Ian Isberto: **Not quite!

**Shun Kazami: **Where do you think you're going?

**Gohan: **Can't let you do that, lady!

**Buttercup: **Yeah!

**Sellon: **Ugh! How did they escape three Bakugan?

**Shun Kazami: **By using my Shadow Alter Ego Ability! I've got your back, guys!

**Ian Isberto: **And so do we!

**Gohan: **Yeah!

**Buttercup: **Me, too!

**Marucho Marukura: **We'll protect the key together!

**Anubias: **Ability activate! Death Metal Army!

**Horridian, Bolcanon, and Krakenoid: **[Roaring]

**Marucho Marukura: **He increased all their powers!

**Gohan: **This can't be good!

**Drago: **Ugh!

**Ian Isberto, Buttercup, Gohan, and Battle Brawlers: **Ahh!

**Sellon: **Ugh! Ahh! Ugh! What are you doing, Anubias? We're supposed to be retrieving the key, not blowing it away!

**Anubias: **Just keep quiet! Come! Deezall! Rock Fist!

**Buttercup: **Now what?

**Dan Kuso: **Mechtogan!

**Ian Isberto: **He's using these two!

**Anubias: **I'm coming for you, Kuso!

**Ian Isberto:** Drago, watch out!

**Drago: **Oh no!

**Anubias: **Hm. Huh!

**Buttercup: **All right! The cavalry has arrived!

**Gohan: **You've said it, Buttercup, and look! Dexter and Cyborg came back!

**Ian Isberto: **Great timing, you two!

**Cyborg: **You bet, bro!

**Dexter: **We are glad to assist you, guys!

**Anubias: **No way!

**Sellon: **Impossible?

**Dan Kuso: **Thanks, guys!

**Rafe: **No problem! All the other battlers are save and sound! So...

**Paige:** We thought we'd just come back and join in the fun!

**Anubias: **I'll make you pay for that!

**Paige: **Ha, I just like to see you try, buddy! Now! Let's go, Vexfist!

**Vexfist: **Merely point away, my lady! And I will clear a path for you!

**Buttercup: **Hey, don't forget about me! Hyper Heat Ray!

**Rafe: **Now it's our turn to play, Swift Sweep!

**Swift Sweep: **With your guidance, I will rid this place of all evil! Ha!

**Anubias: **Oh no! He's too fast!

**Gohan: **Let me help! Kamehameha!

**Anubias: **It can't be!

**Paige: **Hit it again!

**Boulderon: **I want it on this, too, Paige!

**Paige: **Okay! Ability activate! Burst Clench!

**Boulderon: **Ah!

**Cyborg: **Yo, let me on this, too! Now take this with Sonic Gamma Ray! Boo-yah!

**Rock Fist: **[Roaring]

**Anubias: **Rock Fist! No!

**Ian Isberto: **Now it's our turn! You ready, Dexter?

**Dexter: **I'm ready, pal!

**Ian Isberto: **All right! White Falconzord, come forth!

**Dexter: **Robo-Dexo 2000, I need your help!

**White Falconzord: **[Screeching]

**Ian Isberto: **White Falconzord, aim the target at Horridian and Bolcanon with Wing Missiles Attack! Fire!

**Dan Kuso: **Come on, Drago! Ability activate! Revolution-O!

**Horridian and Bolcanon: **[Roaring]

**Marucho Marukura: **Ability Activate! Hyper Stream!

**Tristar: **Ha!

**Dexter: **Robo-Dexo 2000, help Tristar by destroying Krakenoid with your Rocket Fist Attack! Let's go!

**Krakenoid: **[Roaring]

**Tristar: **Thanks, Dex! I owe you one!

**Marucho Marukura: **Awesome! Good job, Dexter!

**Dexter: **Glad to help!

**Anubias: **No way!

**Sellon: **Anubias, your skills are pathetic!

**Shun Kazami: **Ability activate! Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon!

**Taylean: **Ha! Ha!

**Krowll: **[Screeching]

**Taylean: **Ha!

**Shun Kazami: **Shadow Wing - Field Grenade!

**Taylean: **Ha!

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah! Nice one, Shun!

**Shun Kazami: **Hm, thanks!

**Sellon:** Enough of this! Ha! Hm!

**Shun Kazami: **You're finished, Sellon!

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah! Time to give it up!

**Sellon: **Ability activate! Air Lock!

**Ian Isberto: **Here it comes!

**Shun Kazami: **Kazami Style - Slash Tornado!

**Taylean: **Ha!

**Sellon: **Ugh! I musn't failed, Master Mag Mel!

**Ian Isberto: **That's what you think, Sellon!

**Shun Kazami: **Keep pushing, Taylean! Ability activate! Shooting Destruction Slash!

**Sellon: **Ahh!

**Anubias: **Huh! Sellon! Grr!

**Cyborg: **Look, y'all! They're retreating!

**Dan Kuso: **Nice one, Shun!

**Shun Kazami: **Thanks, Dan!

**Ian Isberto: **Power Armor deactivate! Way to go, team!

**Team Isberto: **All right!

**Cyborg: **Boo-yah!

**Ian Isberto: **Huh? It looks like we have a call from Washu! Yes, Washu, what is it?

**Washu Kozuka: **So, team. Have you told the Battle Brawlers and the other battlers the truth about Anubias and Sellon yet?

**Ian Isberto: **Well, technically we had to tell them until these two themselves already jumped into their own conclusions. But the Brawlers took them down with our help.

**Washu Kozuka: **I see now. Well then, I guess that your mission is success but it's not over yet. Because Mag Mel will still seize the key of Dan Kuso and you must help the Battle Brawlers out by destroying Mag Mel and Razenoid for good. Don't give up without a fight, heroes. Because remember, failure is not an option.

**Ian Isberto: **Okay. We'll do what we can to fight alongside with the Brawlers, Washu. Ian out! All right, team! Our mission is success, but the battle is not over until we will put an end to Mag Mel for good. Count on it!

**Gohan: **That's right! And soon, we're going to win.

**Dexter and Buttercup: **Yeah!

**Cyborg: **You've said it, bro!

**Marucho Marukura: **We should go find the others and head for the access point.

**Rafe: **Sound's good!

**Sellon: **Cursed Battle Brawlers! They've gotten so much stronger!

**Anubias: **Grr!

**Epilogue**

**Dan Kuso: **This is the place?

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah, I think so.

**Marucho Marukura: **Yeah, look! It's right over there! Huh?

**Dan Kuso: **What is it, buddy?

**Marucho Marukura: **The access point!

**Gohan: **Oh no! It's...

**Marucho Marukura: **It's been damaged and it isn't responding!

**Battle Brawlers and Team Isberto: **Huh?

**Buttercup: **Darn it! Now we'll never get out of here at this rate!

**Male Battler: **So, then...we're stuck inside here?

**Female Battler: **Does that mean...we're here forever?

**Dexter: **Yeah, that's right.

**Shun Kazami: **I'm sorry. It was my carelessness in battle that cause this.

**Cyborg and Buttercup: **Huh?

**Cyborg: **What are talking about, man?

**Shun Kazami: **I'm saying that I shouldn't listen to Sellon in the first place due to her manipulation. It was all my fault.

**Dan Kuso: **Just relax, buddy. It's gotta be okay.

**Ian Isberto: **Yeah, Shun. Please, don't even say that like you're blaming yourself for all of this. We'll gotta make Sellon pay for using you and this time, we're going to destroy her for you.

**Shun Kazami: **Hm, thank you, guys. I owe you one.

**Ben: **What the heck are we suppose to do now?

**Dexter: **I'm not sure exactly, Ben. But we'll figure something out by planning on how to get out of Bakugan Interspace for this.

**Gohan: **What the?

**Dan Kuso: **It's raining.

**Ian Isberto: **Huh? In Bakugan Interspace?

**Marucho Marukura: **But the system isn't programmed to produced rain.

**Cyborg: **Aw man, this can't be serious, guys.

**Rafe: **Yeah. You've said it, Cyborg.

**Preview**

**Shun Kazami: **After my battle against Sellon, it seem like I destroyed the last access point and our only hope of escaping Bakugan Interspace! We were stuck inside with the horde of Chaos Bakugan, who were on non-stop rampage, and that's where things started to get even weirder. Sellon showed up in bad shape and ask for our help against Mag Mel! Can you believe it? Dan seem to believe her, but the Team Isberto and I smell the another trap! You've gotta tune in to see how things played out! For all of her talk of beauty and light, you won't believe some of the dark secrets that Sellon has been hiding!


End file.
